Danger in Port Royal
by Alice Nightshade
Summary: One of Xiaphos's missions prior to her accident. hope y'all like!


"There she is! Get her!"

Xiaphos darted around a large rock as six consecutive shots were fired in her direction. The first five hit the rock, sending the chunks of rock flying in all directions, one of them grazing her cheek. As crimson blood slowly poured down her face, another shot whizzed past her; just missing the right side of her head by a few inches. She held back a scream of terror and tried to listen to what her pursuers were saying. All that was heard were murmurs and shouts coming from the other side of the cave mouth. Taking a deep breath, she removed her hands from her chest and uncurled her fingers to reveal three gold medallions. Silently, she untied her red bandana and dropped each medallion one by one into it before tying the bandana around her head again. She was just about to dash out and run to the cliffs where the boat was docked, when something the sailors were saying caught her attention.

"We have to alert Captain Barbossa!"

"Fool! If we tell him we lost three of the cursed medallions he'll make us walk the plank!"

The sailors were too busy arguing to notice that footsteps as silent as death crept behind them and stopped a few yards away from where they were standing, their bones shining in the eerie moonlight and their tattered clothing swaying in the light breeze. Slowly, the figure leaned against the rock arc that marked the cave entrance and turned his head to face his sailors.

"Tell me what?" He asked, his voice smooth and dark, but at the same time coarse with that underlying pirate sass.

"Captain!" All the sailors turned and saluted their captain, who by this time was walking down the line of sailors towards the large rock where Xiaphos was perched.

"Now what seems to be delaying you bilge rats from returning to the Black Pearl?" Barbossa asked, slightly agitated.

"Sir, three medallions have been stolen from the chest!"

"And who is responsible for this theft?" Turning around and leaning over the sailor who spoke to him.

"It was a young girl, sir!" the sailor replied

"So you're telling me that a hoard of undead pirates can't stop a little girl?!"

"Y-Yessir."

"No matter."

"Excuse me sir?"

"This girl," Barbossa turned around and faced the sailors, "is nothing more than a rat. And with rats," He now was standing directly in front of the large rock, "all you have to do is sniff them out." Barbossa swung a boney leg out to the side of the rock,

"_Now's my chance_" Xiaphos thought to herself.

Just as he was about to turn the corner a fist came flying out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the jaw. Xiaphos placed her hands firmly on the top of the rock then elevated herself and leapt over the rock while at the same time hitting Barbossa in the rib cage with her feet in one swift motion. Barbossa stumbled backwards and a pair of sailors caught him before he hit the ground. While the rest of the army rushed over to see if he was okay, Xiaphos sprinted past them, giving her hand a quick shake along the way.

"_Note to self, never punch a skeleton in the jaw again. Or any part of the body for that matter."_

Xiaphos was about to reach the entrance to the cave when a hoard of heartless descended and blocked the entry.

"Mmph! Get off of me you idiots, she's getting away!" Barbossa called out from the mass gathered around him. Almost immediately a small portion of his army started closing in on Xiaphos from behind.

"God, how many of these guys are there?" She silently said to herself.

As the heartless and the sailors closed in on her in a circle, Xiaphos thought fast and drove one of her drumsticks into the rocky ground. Keeping her hand on it, the drumstick extended upwards until it around five feet tall. Backing up a bit, she took a running start towards the stick and grabbed onto it, jumping up and swinging her body sideways. This resulted in her twirling around the stick midair, knocking over a few of the sailors that got to close. She pulled her body upwards so that she was perched on the top of the drumstick. Wasting no time, she sprung off of her perching place, grabbing the stick out of the ground before touching down.

"Perfect! I was able to jump over most of those pirates!"

She continued running, but this time it was towards the entrance to the Powder Store.

"_Let's see here, if I can get up on that rock…"_

Xiaphos put one foot in a crevice on the side of the rock and pushed herself up onto the top. Glancing back, the pirates were coming closer, but that was the least of her worries, for standing in front of, well floating, in front of her was a small group of aerial pirates. With a quick snap of her fingers, she summoned three dragoons. While the heartless and the nobodies fought, she sprang up over them and grabbed onto the ledge of the entrance. Her arms were shaking as she tried to pull herself up and over the top, but she didn't care. Instead of trying to push her arms to their limit, she started rocking her lower body back and forth, once she gained enough momentum, she thrust her hips to the side and her foot touched the inside wall of the powder store. While she was pushing herself up, behind her Barbossa stood up and cocked his gun, aiming straight at her. When Xiaphos opened her eyes (they were closed because she was trying so hard to pull herself up) a dark brown leather gloved hand was outstretched towards her.

"Need a little help mate?"

"Jean!" Xiaphos cried out breathlessly.

Clasping her hand in Jean's she was slowly being pulled up when,

BLAM

In the few milliseconds it took the bullet to reach her position, she suddenly felt her hand jerked upward and she was rolling up on the roof of the storage. Barbossa threw his gun across the floor and stamped his foot hard in frustration.

"Thanks Jean, I owe you one!" Xiaphos said, trying to catch her breath.

"No problem Xi, think you can take it from here?" Jean asked, helping Xiaphos to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks again!" She called as she took off towards Moonlight Nook.

After rounding the corner she began to feel a bit dizzy and her vision became a bit out of focus. Glancing downward, she noticed that her boot had a red crimson stain just above the ankle.

"He couldn't have…"

Looking behind her she saw a trail of blood from the way she came.

"He DID!"

Xiaphos, trying to shake it off turned around and ran into something soft, almost blubbery; falling back instantly upon impact.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a whale out of water." Xiaphos retorted.

"It appears we have an Organization rat. Maleficent would be very happy if I brought you back to her."

"Like to see you try Pete!" Xiaphos challenged.

With one swift motion, Pete grabbed Xiaphos and lifted her up and slammed her against the rock wall, holding her at the throat.

"It's no fun if you're injured; it just takes all the fun away." Pete chuckled evilly (A.N, is it even possible for him to be 'evil'?)

Xiaphos gasped for air while clawing at Pete's outstretched arm.

"Now, now Pete. We don't want to kill her, and then all is lost." Another voice joined the group, this time it was dark and sinister, not to mention smooth.

"We might be able to barter with her with my other half." He continued.

_(For this part, try sounding it out. It's spelled the way it sounds.)_

"Twue, her life for, oo, mooneh or gold? Maybwe control of zes Organization?" This voice was also deep, dark, and a bit seductive, not quite as deep as the previous, with a French accent.

"I-I know those voices!" Xiaphos gasped.

"Yes, you should."

Two forms emerged from the shadow of the cliff, one with sparkling orange eyes, and the other with blood red that could send shivers up your spine.

"Henri LeRoue," Xiaphos said, turning her attention to the one on the left, "And that so called 'Ansem'" indicating the other on the right.

"What do you mean 'so called'?!" Xehanort's heartless questioned, his face now dangerously close to Xiaphos's.

"Puh-leez, my grandpa is the real Ansem; you're just the heartless of his pathetic assistant."

"Show some respect for your Superior!"

"You're not my Superior, just the failure other half." Xiaphos said with a smug expression on her face despite the beads of sweat coming down.

Xehanort glanced over at Henri, who nodded his head slowly.

"I think it's time to wrap this up, Maleficent doesn't like to be kept waiting long."

With that, he snapped his fingers and Pete lifted Xiaphos up and off the wall and slammed her into it. Her head snapped backwards upon hitting the wall then her body fell limp.

"Bon! Ze petite mademoiselle zes unconscious. To ze Noir Pearl!

End of chapter one.

Translations

"True, her life for, oh, money of gold? Maybe control of this Organization?"

"Good! The little miss is unconscious, to the Black Pearl!"


End file.
